


No Tricks, Just Treats

by RealistTash



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Power Rangers (2017), T@gged (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, adding rowan to the hart family because it's what she deserves, halloween fic, much crack, much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealistTash/pseuds/RealistTash
Summary: Because there aren't enough Penelope and Rowan sibling fics.





	No Tricks, Just Treats

Rowan sighs as she finishes getting ready for the party.

Sighs again. A party. Rowan hates parties, but her parents really wanted to throw one because they both love Halloween, and her sister was down straight away. Any excuse to dress up. 

And sure, okay, she didn't have to be here. Well, she didn't think she did at least, but then her ridiculous girlfriend came at her with that equally ridiculous pout and she couldn't bring herself to say no. How could she? Not after the progress Nicki had made from typical cheerleader bully to the sweet and caring girl Rowan has come to know. Being one of the only people in the world able to see through Nicki's bitchy facade and take it for what it really was. 

Insecurity. Self-denial. A wall to keep the demons from her past away. A bigger wall to stop the current demons entering. 

She shakes her head. Nicki's past isn't something she likes to think too much about, not when her own parents are the best thing that ever happened to her. Thankful every day of her life that they adopted her. 

“Hey, nerd. You nearly ready or what?”

Rowan scoffs through a smile, “calling me a nerd won't lessen the fact that you're one, Penny.” 

Penelope leans against the door with her arms crossed and a smug smirk on her lips, scrunches her nose playfully, “being incredibly smart doesn't make somebody a nerd. Being a nerd makes you a nerd.”

A light chuckle leaves Rowan's throat as she turns and rolls her eyes at Penelope's costume. Red cloth flairs around Penelope's thighs as she twirls, showing off the short skirt. With matching red heels, cape, and halter top, topped off with horns and a trident. Her make up all dark eyes and red lips. “God, you're so predictable. Has mami seen that?”

“Oh please,” Penelope snorts, “we're technically adults now, she can't say shit.” Rowan quirks a brow and Penelope eventually sucks in through her teeth. “Okay maybe she had a bit of a melt down, and maybe mom had to step in before she had an aneurysm.”

Rowan chuckles, “of course she did.” They hear the doorbell chime and look at each other with wide eyes, panic rushing through them, until Rowan's eyes catch the clock and she smirks. “Let me guess, Josie is an angel?” Penelope nods dumbly. “Mine won't be here for another half an hour.” 

Penelope groans as she turns to run down the stairs, but not fast enough to beat their mom, who loudly exclaims, “Josie! Why, halo there.”

“Mom! No!” 

“Thank god it wasn't Nicki first,” Rowan says to herself.

It took a long time for her family to accept her girlfriend, especially Penelope, who had threatened her more than once after she and Rowan eventually got together. 

Because while Rowan and Penelope may have their playful sibling banter, there is absolutely no way Penelope would stand by and let her get hurt. It took Rowan all of her strength to keep Penelope from literally tearing apart her bullies when they were still in high school, and then to find out Rowan began to date one of them?

Well, there may or may not have been a very heated discussion that their parents had to separate. 

Eventually Penelope calmed down enough and agreed to give Nicki a shot, but Penelope has never once claimed to be a good person, so her protectiveness of her family, Josie, and even Hope, sometimes outweighs her self control of trying to be nice.

She's very much like their mami in that sense. 

For the most part, Rowan is all Trini, and Penelope is all Kim. However; when it comes to Rowan's open sensitivity, her caring for others, that has Kim written all over it. And when it comes to Penelope's need to protect, it's pure Trini. 

That isn't to say that Trini isn't caring, or that Kim isn't protective, but her parents balance each other out in a way Rowan has never seen in another couple. Kim is the calm in Trini's storm, and Trini is the sensible in Kim's impulsive. 

They're also both extremely stubborn, as is Penelope, so Rowan has no idea where her overall docility comes from. 

She brings herself out of her thoughts, anxiously plays with her hands and pulls at her sweater as she glances over at the clock. Five minutes until Nicki arrives. Takes a deep breath and nods to her reflection.

She's got this. 

-

She does not 'got this'. 

People surround her and she's feeling a little claustrophobic. 

And, sure, it's not a party type party, her parents are hosting it after all, but there are still way too many people here for her to be comfortable. 

Still, her parents put a lot of effort into the house. There were authentic looking cobwebs everywhere, smoking cauldrons, cackling witches hung on the walls alongside skeletons. Red wine being served from blood bags and the drinks poured into skull glasses, the party food all Halloween themed. They really went all out, and Rowan forces herself to try and enjoy it.

“We can just go upstairs and watch a movie if you want,” Nicki whispers down her ear, and Rowan smiles as she looks down at their sweaters. Hers blue, with the word 'Chill', and Nicki's red, with the word 'Netflix', each of them with half an ampersand that joins on their hips. 

“Are you proposing a Netflix and Chill at my parents place with a house full of guests?” 

Nicki smirks, “the chill part is up to you.” Rowan rolls her eyes. “My dorm is empty tonight,” is the alternative response, accompanied by a far too exaggerated eyebrow wiggle that causes Rowan to snort.

“If only they all knew what a dork you truly are.” 

“I resent that. I'm hurt. I think you should get me another drink to make up for those mean words.” 

Rowan bites her lip, hides a knowing smirk. “You're just scared to go to the drinks table because mami is tending it.” 

A rapid nod is quickly received, “that woman terrifies me.” 

Trini grins at her as soon as she gets to the table, doesn't fail to notice the small smirk still gracing Rowan's lips. “Careful, it almost looks like you're having fun.”

“Ha ha,” she replies in pure sarcasm, before she looks around, “where's mom?”

“You really think I'm going to let your mother anywhere near the table that holds multiple types of alcohol? She'll turn this is to a god damn frat party.” Rowan snorts. It might be an over eighteens only event, but Trini knows when to put her foot down. “How you holding up?” 

Drinks are already being made as Trini asks the question. A fruity abomination of a cocktail for Nicki that Trini makes like an expert, and a simple vodka and lime for her. She shrugs, “better than I thought.”

“And you left your girlfriend alone? You must be feeling brave.” Trini cocks her head over at Nicki, who is-

Who is talking to Penelope. 

Great. 

But Josie is there too so that's a small relief. 

“You know she only does it because she loves you.” 

It brings a smile and fond eye roll from Rowan, “I know. And she only gets away with it because I love her.” A frown suddenly takes over her features when she sees them... smiling? Laughing, even? “Are you seeing this too?”

Trini laughs, shakes her head, “get back over there and have fun, mija. And if you see your mom, tell her we need more ice.” Rowan's eyes widen, because she can see something behind Trini that Trini clearly cannot, covers her ears just in time to drown out Trini's screeching exclamation. “What the fuck, Kim?”

“Ice to see you too, baby,” Kim smirks, holding the bag of ice she'd just placed on Trini's bare shoulders in front of her as Trini spins with her trademark death glare. Kim gulps. “Trini, baby,” she moves around the table, stands next to Rowan, “it was only a joke. You really need to-”

Rowan's eyes close on instinct, feels the pain Trini is about to inflict on Kim as Kim points to both the bag of ice and Rowan's sweater.

“Chill.” 

Trini's jaw tightens, “you'd better run, Harley.” 

Did Rowan mention that her dramatic as fuck parents decided to dress up as Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy?

Because of course they did.

And of course, Kim had to go the full swing and properly dye the tips of her hair, which meant she spent the majority of the day scrubbing blue and pink dye that had somehow gotten all over the bathroom, much to Trini's amusement. 

Kim grabs the baseball bat that she has secured over her shoulder blades, drops the ice on the counter, and holds it in front of her. “Now, now, no need for the violence.” 

Something dark passes over Trini's eyes as she maps Kim's body, zones in on Kim's short shorts, and Rowan has seen that particular look more times than she stomachs to remember. “Alright, I'm out. I honestly don't know how Penny and I never needed therapy.” 

Out of the three of them, Kim was the one to accept Nicki first, having, as she said herself, 'been there'. Rowan doesn't know exactly what went down for her in high school, but whatever it was, it caused her to look at the world differently, and pretty soon Trini relaxed too. Instantly, Kim drops her defence and scoffs, “like we haven't had to listen to Nicki sneak out-”

“Bye,” Rowan drags out, quickly rushing over to the less of two embarrassments in her current life as Kim and Trini chuckle behind her. She all but shoves the cocktail into Nicki's hand and uses her now free one to cool her rapidly reddening cheeks. 

Penelope bites back her grin, “they got gross, didn't they?” 

“Don't they always?”

In all honesty, Rowan loves the fact that the two of them are so open about things. Neither she or Penelope have ever felt like they've needed to hide anything. Seeing and hearing it, however? No. Thankfully, Penelope changes the subject, smacks Rowan's shoulder playfully. “Why didn't you tell me Nicki likes 'Good Omens'?”

“It's all they've been talking about since you left,” Josie stage-whispers, causing Penelope to tut at her through the beaming smile she has whenever Josie is so much as mentioned. 

“Good books and a good show? That like, never happens, JoJo.” 

Rowan has always had a soft spot for Josie, one of the few people that just... gets Penelope. They share a smile as Penelope and Nicki continue their discussion. “I think we lost them,” Josie whispers.

“I don't know which is worse. Them being enemies, or friends.” 

“We can hear you, babe.” Rowan's brows shoot up, because Nicki has never been completely comfortable using pet names around Rowan's family, but Penelope scrunches her nose in mirth and calls them gross and Nicki giggles, wraps her arm around Rowan's waist for both her own comfort and because she can, and it all feels... so nice. 

Nice, that is, until-

“Hey, Satan, you're not supposed to come to a Halloween party dressed as yourself, you know.” 

Penelope's posture changes as she looks up and down at Lizzie. Rowan and Josie can already feel the bitchiness brewing as Penelope takes in the clown costume Lizzie has on. “Why? You did.” 

For any outsider, aka Nicki, the way Penelope and Lizzie look at each other would truly make them think they hated each other. 

They kind of do, to an extant, but they tame it for Josie and Hope's sake. 

Rowan has no such issue with Lizzie, and a real smile replaces the fake one she'd thrown at Penelope as she nods her approval, “I love it. It's definitely you, Rowan. Rowan's Netflix,” she greets, the two being the only ones who have never met.

“Nicki.”

“Well, Nicki, you definitely lucked out on the nicer twin.” Josie raises a warning brow and Lizzie backs down. “You know I'm joking, Jo. Where's your sense of humour?”

Hope comes up after, pants out of breath, “I'm sorry, I tried to stop her but her legs are so long.” 

Lizzie hums in satisfaction, “yet just another thing you love about me.” 

“P,” Hope gapes, “damn.” 

The satisfaction fades. Lizzie snaps her fingers at Hope's open mouth, “hey! I'm stood right here.”

“I know, but,” she gestures at Penelope and Penelope winks. Lizzie glares. Hope clears her throat, “who's tending the bar?” Six sets of eyes glance over to the table where Trini still stands, only now Kim is behind her, clinging onto her and Trini's smug grin tells an obvious story. 

Both Penelope and Rowan groan. 

Josie and Hope coo. “I think they're cute.” 

“Ditto.” 

“Your mom looks hot.”

“Hope! Eyes on me.” 

“Dude, can you go one day without hitting on my mom?”

Nicki and Rowan watch quietly as Hope, Lizzie, and Penelope bicker, whilst Josie sips her drink to avoid the confrontation, until Nicki's curiosity gets the better of her. “Hope, what are you?”

Hope looks down at her black and white striped outfit and red tie like it's the most obvious thing in the world, “I'm the Hamburglar.” 

Josie sniggers as three brains catch up to the fact that Lizzie is supposed to be Ronald McDonald, and only when Lizzie points to the big M none of them seemed to notice does it fully settle in. Penelope bursts out laughing, “that is the worst couple's costume ever.” 

“Ugh, whatever,” Lizzie whines, “I'm going to get a drink. It was nice meeting you, Netflix.” 

Nicki purses her lips as Lizzie saunters off, Hope hot on her tail. “Is that going to be my nickname from now on?” 

Penelope shrugs and suddenly decides she wants to dance, kisses Rowan's forehead with a 'love you, sis', drags Josie away with her who waves back over her shoulder, and Rowan leans in to kiss Nicki's cheek. “You sure you still want to be a part of this circus?” 

A hum vibrates against Rowan's lips as Nicki nuzzles against her, pulls back, looks over at where Penelope and Josie are dancing and laughing, to where Lizzie and Hope are showing off to an amused Trini and Kim-

“Come on, Lizzie,” Kim shouts, “quit clowning around.”

“Nice one, Mrs. H!” Hope and Kim high five-

To all of the other party goers, some being friends of Trini and Kim, and some friends of Penelope, and nods in content, “as long as you're involved, I'd be a part of anything.” 

If Penelope could hear them, she'd call them the sappiest couple ever. 

Rowan would be more than happy to agree.

She tilts forward to kiss Nicki properly. Sweet, not too short, lets her eyelashes flutter as she opens her eyes, “you are so getting your Netflix and Chill tonight.” A crash sounds from the front door, cheers and hollers, and Rowan winces, fights down the smile threatening to split her lips when she sees her uncles and aunt announce themselves before Kim throws herself into Jason's arms and Trini does the same with Samuel and Carlos, momentarily ignores Zack's whine of hurt as Tommi calls him weak for being so needy, and Billy waves enthusiastically. “If you can survive the rest of my family, that is.” 

“What about your grandparents?”

Rowan loves her grandparents, but they can be a little... much. When she remembers the inquisition poor Josie had to sit through, she shudders. She gasps and places her hand on her chest in faux terror. “I know it's Halloween, but you don't have to scare me like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think.


End file.
